Morning Fun
by draconigena diligo
Summary: Harry wakes up from a very nice dream. OneShot. HPGW


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They are or course owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.

Ok so this kinda came out from nowhere. I was sitting at my computer thinking that I wanted to write something and this is what came out. Not one of my best (as it was written in about fifteen minutes) but still fun!!!!! Its set towards the end of HPB when Harry and Ginny get together. As always, please R&R. Constructive critisism is welcome, flames are not. Thanks!

----------------------------------

Harry woke, covered in sweat. He tried hard to remember what his dream had been about, was someone in trouble again? All he could remember was something about the Great Hall.

Finally everything came flooding back to him. He and Ginny had been having lunch in the Great Hall when suddenly everybody disappeared and Ginny jumped on top of him eagerly.

Harry grinned and looked down to discover his cock was rock hard. 'Different kind of sweaty dream...' he thought. He glanced to the bed where Ron lay. Only Ron wasn't there. Harry smiled, assuming Ron had snuck out to meet with Hermione, and pulled the curtains around his bed shut. He muttered a silencing spell and looked again at the tent in his pajama bottoms.

Slowly, Harry's hand made it's way down his flat stomach and under the elastic waistband of his boxers. He skipped past his painfully hard member and went straight for his balls.

-

Harry thought back to the dream he'd had. Ginny was pinned below him on top of the hard wooden table and he watched as she moaned and begged to be set free. She threw her hips into the air and rubbed herself against Harry's penis. Harry moaned and Ginny, seeing her opportunity, reversed their position by flipping him and pinning him down to the aged wood.

-

Harry gasped at the thought of the dream. It had felt so real. He wished desperately that it had been as he pumped himself. He forced his mind back on the dream.

-

Ginny gave a sly smile as she unbuttoned Harry's school pants. She raised an eyebrow at the impressive buldge in his boxers before tearing them away. Harry grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Naughty Mr. Potter" Ginny scolded. "I must punish you!" She grabbed his balls and squeezed. Hard. But not hard enough to be too painful.

-

Harry gasped loudly as his hands mimicked what DreamGinny was doing. The feeling of his hand squeezing felt amazing beyond belief and the mix of slight pain only enhanced the feeling.

-

"What kind of punishment is that?" Harry grinned.

"Fun punishment" Ginny giggled. "Now shut up!"

Harry obeyed. He liked this take charge girl. Ginny kissed him and made her way down to his waiting cock, making sure her breasts (which were popping out of her unbuttoned school blouse) were visible and tantalizing.

She placed her mouth at the tip of his cock and stopped. She continued only when Harry let out a strangled moan of frustration.

-

Harry began pumping harder as DreamGinny sucked him off. He was so close. He rolled his balls in time with the pumping, throwing in a light squeeze every so often. DreamGinny began moaning, making wonderful vibrations on the head of his penis.

Harry was breathing hard now. In the back of his head he heard the opening of the boys dormitory door but his brain pushed the sound out. It had more important things to focus on.

He could feel pressure building up in his balls and knew he was almost done. His balls began to tingle and soon the wonderful tingling feeling spread all over his body, signaling the beginning of a massive orgasm. Harry gave one last tug on his balls and nearly screamed as he came hard.

At the same moment, the curtain around Harry's bed was cautiously pulled back and Ginny's face peeked in to see if Harry was awake. Harry's eyes went wide. Ginny looked slightly confused and then went bright red as she looked down to see the last of Harry's semen pumping out from his still hard cock.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Having some fun are we?"

"I.. uh.. Gin! I didn't know- Oh bollocks!" Harry said hoarsely.

Ginny bit her lip before climbing on top of the mortified Harry. Harry's eyes went wide. She bent down and kissed him lightly. Harry looked up at her and recognized the sly smile she had on her face. The same one she'd had in his dream.

Harry yanked the curtain closed again before jumping on Ginny and pinning her to the bed.

FIN


End file.
